Forestry Therapy
by lacksubstance
Summary: As a bonding experiment, Brittany decides all the old Glee clubbers should go camping. Needless to say, no one can say no to Brittany since they end up going. G!P Santana. One shot.


_Forestry Therapy_

_Pairing: Quinntana with mentions of Brittana_

_Rating: NC-17 for highly graphic sex._

_Summary: As a bonding experiment, Brittany decides all the old Glee clubbers should go camping. Needless to say, no one can say no to Brittany since they end up going. G!P Santana_

_Dedicated to Rachael (lostcarlos) she asked for a birthday one shot, but my life gets busy so I finally got this out—three days later. This is for her and I hope she likes it because she's a freak. Anyway this was a challenge that I decided to take on and yeah, I hope you enjoy it._

…

Moping around the campsite that was once vacant a half hour ago, there were only four people in the group of Glee clubbers that were even remotely excited to be there. Ever since graduation, holidays never seemed to keep everyone getting along and even before that it never kept everyone in contact, so it was Brittany's idea during the summer before she went to MIT to bring everyone out to the wilderness for some bonding time. Much to most of their dismay, they all agreed even the high maintenance Rachel and Kurt, while Mercedes ranted about her weave better not fuck up in the humidity. The only one who actually didn't come was Artie and everyone knew why—a handicap wheeling through woods just would not mix.

Santana wasn't the least bit thrilled either. Much like Mercedes she worried about her hair and staying clean during the three days they were stranded out there. She had to thank Puck though for bringing enough booze to fuel an entire army because she sure as hell is going to need it if she was stuck with everyone again for three days with not an ounce of entertainment.

"Well this is just terrific—no service," Rachel comments as she looks at the screen of her phone that stayed in roaming with no signs of signal changing. She sits on a log as Brittany ties her boot next to her, before throwing her backpack on the floor.

"That's the whole point. No phones or any other electronics. If we are going to have bonding time that means no outside communication. I am serious even though I will worry about Lord Tubbington going through the candy cabinets while I'm away, we must all make sacrifices. Let's set up tents," Brittany replies happily and walks into a larger part of camp to pull her tent out. Sam stalks over to her and begins to help her even though he is completely clueless; he still wants to be of some service.

"You bunking with me or Barbara here?" Puck asks Finn who stares off at Rachel. She looks down at the dirt floor of the forest, pretending as if she doesn't hear. They haven't been together in months and she definitely wanted to keep it that way. She will always love him, but they're in different points in their lives and they needed to remain separate for the time being.

"I'm staying with you man," he slaps Puck's hand in a high five with a big smile as they walk over next to Sam and Brittany setting up their tents.

Once everyone decides who they're sleeping in a tent with, Santana huffs wildly as she tries to figure out her own tent instructions, coming up absolutely lost as she reads it over and over again. She chances a glance at everyone else and her eyes widen—Brittany and Sam are already done, Puck and Finn are almost done, and even Rachel and Kurt are ahead of her. She rolls her eyes, huffing again, grumbling some colorful phrases in Spanish, just as it was cut off by someone next to her clearing their throat.

"Perhaps allowing me to try?" She looks over at her other best friend, Quinn—who just happens to be her tent mate, seeing as Brittany decides to stay with her blonde, big lips boyfriend.

"What makes you think that you can figure this shit out when I can't?" She asks, scowling at her as Quinn walks over to her and snatches the instructions out of her hands. She glances over them then hands it back to Santana as she grabs the plastic tubing and begins to thread them in the correct slots. Before Santana's eyes, their tent transforms from a mass of plastic cloth and tubes to an actual place to sleep in no more than ten minutes later.

"What the fuck? How did you do that?" Santana asks absolutely flabbergasted, but also slightly impressed. Quinn smirks, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I use to camp a lot when I was younger," she squints with the sun peaking over the trees, causing a slight glare. Santana places her sunglasses back on and purse her lips out to pretend she isn't the least bit intrigued. There are many things that she doesn't know about Quinn—things she'll probably never know, but the same thing goes for Quinn about her—that's how their friendship was though. Brittany was the one she always told her deepest secrets to and now that Sam was in the picture, it was a little bit harder to adjust to the constant idea of being strictly best friends.

"Come on guys! Let's go on a hike!" Brittany yells cheerfully and Santana groans inwardly as everyone starts walking ahead—_fuck Brittany why must you be so likeable?_

…

"Fuck this hike. Fuck these woods. Fuck this entire trip," Santana says only loud enough for Quinn to hear next to her. Santana was thankful that it was just Quinn, even though everyone else was used to her attitude, it was Brittany she didn't want to hear being that all of this was her idea. When Brittany told her of the plans to go camping, Santana plastered a fake smile upon her face and said it was a fantastic idea, even though she was dying inside at the mere mention of camping.

No one hated camping more than half this group, including herself and she knew it too. Instead of grumbling though, everyone else seemed to pair off and look at the bright side of the situation. The weather was beautiful, humidity wasn't at its recorded high and everyone was back together. They could sing around the campfire tonight like they did in the choir room and they knew for a fact no one can bust out a tune around a campfire better than the New Directions 1.0.

"San it's not that bad, maybe try letting everything go for a little bit," Quinn presses. She wasn't all that happy about camping either, but she didn't mind it nearly as much as everyone else did. She knew her wilderness survival tips and tricks from past trips she's taken with her family, aside from her father—it was usually when her mother's brother would be in town and take them out in the forest as a way to bond with his two favorite nieces; he taught her everything he knows.

"Easy for you to say Eliza Thornberry, we're stuck here for three days and I will be upset about this all the fuck I want," she growls at the blonde as she steps forward, not realizing the long root jutted out of the ground. Her foot gets caught and she instantly trips, falling face first into a pile of mud.

Everyone stops at the sound of a shriek and Quinn stands there mouth gapped open, just waiting for Snix to reveal herself. As soon as giggles and laughs start to come full force, Santana raises her head, fuming. Quinn could swear she sees steam coming off the girl's body, when she stands up and glares at them, the laughing quickly seizes. She huffs and quickly stomps off ahead, leaving everyone behind.

"Someone got their pride hurt," Puck mumbles making gestures at his lower region, forcing Brittany to walk over and backhand him in the stomach.

"That's not nice," she whispers. "She trusts you to keep your mouth shut and you should keep doing that," she adds under her breath. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves by this point, but Quinn heard loud and clear what they were whispering about, though it didn't click just exactly what it was they were referring to, she knew she had to find Santana before she got lost out here.

…

"San!" She yells by herself, stocking up the hills. Santana had a good twenty minute start, so she knew she had to be quicker than this. Everyone else decided to head back and even though Brittany insisted on coming along to help look for Santana, it was Quinn who decided to go alone so Brittany can guide everyone else back the proper way—she never thought she'd see the day where she'd trust her friends' lives with Brittany.

"Santana!" She tries again as her voice echoes through the canopy of trees. It really was beautiful outside, but as she walks further, hearing the birds chirping and the bustling from the wind, it's only then that she hears the river flowing that she thinks she may actually find her.

She runs through the trees, making crackling sounds on the bed of leaves that scatter the forest floor until she finds a break between the tree stumps and sees the river flowing on the other side. She lets out a deep breath as she sees Santana's bare back in the slow flowing river. When Santana asked her if there would be a shower out there, Quinn sarcastically replied that it was called a river—she didn't think the girl would take it to heart, but in truth there really wasn't a real shower.

Quinn stayed as far away from Santana as possible since she wasn't sure how pissed she'd be if her presence was known. Santana bends her head back and lets the water envelope her hair to wash out any mud that could possibly be stuck in there. It probably wasn't her greatest shower ever, but she had to make do with what she has for three days.

After all, it really was only three days and it's bound to get dark out there soon enough, that being said, it only meant there was two days left of this trip from hell, so make the most of it. Santana hated to admit it, but Quinn was right. She's only making it worse by letting her attitude get the best of her. If she didn't, she probably wouldn't have face planted into the pile of mud earlier. She sighs contently, knowing this is the best she's going to get, so she stands up from her spot in the river and turns around.

It's only then that Quinn's eyes widen and she gasps at what she sees. "Oh my God," she whispers to herself.

Santana walks out of the river and as she does so, she notices a person watching her. The blonde hair is obvious in the dark trees and the pale complexion, she feels her blood run cold as she notices that the blonde is in fact Quinn and she's naked in front of her. She quickly turns around, humiliated at anyone seeing her like this. Her breathing becomes rigid and she quickly gets on a pair of sweatpants to cover her bottom half up. She gets dressed quickly and begins to stalk towards Quinn who still stands mounted in her place by the trees.

She gives her a long glance, blinking frequently before walking past her. Quinn watches her go then follows behind her. What does she say to her best friend? She's seen her change in the past, but never the bottom half—somehow she always had her bottom half covered before anyone noticed. Santana was still a female to her and everyone else, but she wondered if that's what Santana was worried about.

Then there was Puck and Brittany, that's what they were referring to earlier—it had to be. It's a big secret to keep—_a __**very**__ big secret to keep_, Quinn thought. Puck always said that Santana and him had sex and they were each other's firsts, so if Santana was packing something rather large—larger than Puck in Quinn's opinion, surely something wasn't right there because she knew Puck wasn't into the same equipment.

"San," Quinn rushes up next to Santana, but she doesn't say anything, instead she just keeps moving forward, but Quinn sighs deeply before stepping in front of her. It forces the other girl to stop, so she does and it's only then that she sees the pain in her eyes. "Why didn't you—tell me?" was all she could muster up because everything else in her mind was a blur.

"And say what?" She asks in a mere pained whisper. "Quinn, I am ashamed of—this," she gestures down at her lower region. "Who is ever going to want to touch me? Who is ever going to accept me with all of this? The only person that I've ever slept with was Brittany and I thought her and I were supposed to be together because she was the only person who loved every part of me. Now that she's no longer with me, I'm alone again," Santana's never broken down her walls this much to Quinn before, but maybe she's doing it because she does feel alone, but more so that she sees that Quinn is trying to understand this part of her and how it affects her on a daily basis.

She walks a little closer to her. "I'm sorry," she breaths out shaking her head slightly. "I'm sorry you think you have to feel this way, but someone will accept every part of you just as is. I see you as the same girl that I've always seen you, regardless of what your gentiles are," Quinn says and Santana rolls her eyes, walking around her as she begins towards camp again.

"Please don't ever use that word again," she says more firmly and Quinn huffs walking with her. She had so many questions, but she knew that Santana definitely didn't want to answer them, so she remained silent the rest of the walk there.

When they got closer to the camp, Santana turned to face Quinn. "Do me a favor and forget everything that you heard and saw," this wasn't a question, this was a demand and much to Quinn's dismay, she nods as Santana stalks back into view of everyone shuffling around the place. Quinn watches from her spot rooted just barely behind bushes, when she sees Puck toss a beer over in Santana's direction. She pops it open and sits down, laughing at something as if nothing ever happened. She feels something twinge in the pit of her stomach, before she makes her way further into camp, trying her best to ignore this new feeling she felt.

…

That night, Quinn tosses and turns in the tent. Everyone has long gone to sleep—well not completely, she can hear in the faint distance Brittany and Sam—well, she didn't want to think about it, especially when Sam was her ex and Brittany was Santana's ex. She couldn't seem to get to sleep when all she could think about was what happened today.

Santana has a—penis. It's that simple and for the last few hours she could only think about just that, which is probably completely inappropriate being that she is her best friend. Even before she knew of Santana's big secret, she was attracted to her in a way. She was always curious of what it would be like to be with a female, especially with Santana, but never acted upon it because of Brittany.

She turns over and sighs deeply, meeting Santana's dark hair. "San," she whispers, chancing maybe just maybe she's awake, but when she gets no response, she licks her lips and tries one more time. "San are you awake?" She asks and when she sees the shuffling and Santana turns over on her back. She stares up at the tent roof, not wanting to meet the blonde's curious eyes.

"I don't know how anyone can sleep with Hansel and Gretel going at it next door," she grumbles and Quinn bites her bottom lip to hide her amusement—she was thinking the same thing, aside from the name calling.

Quinn shivers at the sudden chill she gets from the night. Santana notices and wraps her arms around her to bring her closer. It's just a reaction of being close friends for so long and trusting her with a big secret of hers. If anyone wouldn't tell anybody, it was Quinn and even though she's never told her, she loved her for that.

Quinn cuddles into the nap of her neck, landing a few soft kisses on her skin. Santana's breathing becomes irregular at the sudden action, but she chooses to relax into it when Quinn's kisses get higher and she starts letting her teeth graze her earlobe. She shudders at this. "Q, what are you doing?" She asks in a huskier tone, before she knows it, Quinn sits up and places her legs on both sides of Santana's hips.

She can feel the way Santana's member twitches at the minor action of just seeing her on top of her. She licks her lips and lowers them down to meet Santana's inviting ones. She breathes contently through her nose at the feel of them caressing one another—for Quinn it felt almost like home to be kissing Santana in such a way. It felt natural when she laid her hands upon her chest, running her hands underneath her white shirt to meet taunt abs—those she's seen quite frequently.

Santana kisses back and moans softly at Quinn's nails scratching gently against her skin. She can feel herself getting harder at the smallest of actions Quinn's doing to her. Santana pulls away and starts shaking her head. "Quinn, please—stop. I know you and I know you don't want to do this. You're in some weird fucking moment and I'm not someone you toy around with. I don't want you to do this because you think you can or have to," Santana mentally kicks herself for stopping Quinn. She was attracted to Quinn absolutely—who wouldn't be? But Quinn was one of her best friends and the last friend she ever let get that close to her ended up going crazy for her graduating and moving out of the state, then she was forced to break up with her, only to mentally punch herself in the face repeatedly because she moved on to someone else. She didn't want Quinn like that—she wanted more for the blonde and she deserved someone better than this; better than her.

Quinn cups her cheek, softly thumbing her skin just under her ear. "I don't want to stop. We both want to feel something and maybe the answer is within each other—I want this and I know you do too," she whispers, staring at her intently. Santana takes in a deep breath, before leaning up and kissing her again harder and more passionately this time. It wasn't careful nor sloppy, but it conveyed everything they needed to know about the other.

Santana wasted no time in removing Quinn's shirt to reveal no bra—no shocker seeing as they were supposed to be sleeping. Santana groans loudly when Quinn grinds herself on Santana as they continue their tongue battle. Quinn grabs Santana's hands and places them on her bare breasts, moving them with her. Santana squeezes firmly and Quinn moans into her mouth, moving her lips away to kiss down Santana's neck. She bites down softly, rolling her hips into her, knowing Santana is practically begging for her based on her member's reaction to the foreplay.

Quinn tugs Santana's tank off and tosses it over head then pushes her back down on her pillow. Santana holds Quinn's lower back, stroking her hands over Quinn's barely covered backside in shorts, biting her bottom lip as she watches the blonde's tasseled hair. Quinn lowers her lips down just above Santana's left breast, making a trail with her tongue around her nipple, flicking it gently, making Santana's toes curl at the minor sensation, before continuing to the right one, down to her navel.

She sucks on her hips, making sure to mark her just above her waistband of her basketball shorts. She looks back up and sees Santana's half lidded eyes, smiling softly to herself; she tugs the waistband pulling them past her backside before Santana's member's revealed again. Her eyes gloss over at the sight before her, standing fully at attention; her mind begins to race at all the things she could do to it.

She sucks in her bottom lip, then leans forward to lick the sides of the shaft. Santana groans at the ministration—never in a million years did she think Quinn Fabray would be giving her a blowjob, let alone any form of pleasure. Quinn licks all the way up to the head, sucking on the slit, tasting the pre cum that's just awaiting for her.

"Q—baby please," Santana groans softly as Quinn takes the entire thing in her mouth, cupping her twins and running her nails underneath the skin. "Ah fuck!" She shrieks feeling a burning in the pit of her stomach.

Quinn pulls away and Santana throws her head back in frustration as Quinn moves her way back up to Santana's lips to kiss her firmly. Santana grabs on to Quinn's backside, squeezing tightly, just before landing her hand against her left cheek. Quinn yelps and pulls away. "I believe I have the upper hand. My knee is this close to slamming into your balls, so you better not do that again," she threatens into her lips and Santana bites her bottom lip.

"Then don't fucking tease me like that," she grumbles, licking where she just bit the blonde, before kissing her again, sliding her hands back to her hips to tug her shorts off and tossing them haphazardly somewhere in the tent. Santana sits up and slides Quinn up her hips, both biting their bottom lips, Quinn raises her herself up and guides herself down on Santana, slipping all nine inches in. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to adjust to it as much as possible.

"Tell me if you need to stop, okay?" Santana whispers, brushing Quinn's hair away from her face, who nods furiously with her eyes still tightly sealed. She begins to move her hips at her own accord, grounding down on Santana's member, letting Santana trial kisses all over her body as her own hips rock into Quinn. She moans loudly as Santana hits the right spot, pressing Santana further to hit it again.

"Oh San!" She yells loudly, wrapping her arms around her neck, rocking into her as Santana dips her hand between them to rub circles on her clit to get her more simulation. It pushes Quinn's breathing to become off balanced and much heavier. "Faster baby," she whispers to her throwing her head back as she bounces harder on Santana to get her release. Santana moans, sucking one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth as she feels herself getting closer to her own release. She bites down hard as Quinn's walls clench around her, pulling her towards her release and before she could even register she feels Quinn's warmth engulf her, kicking her over the edge.

Santana continues to rub circles on Quinn's clit to let her ride out her orgasm along with Quinn moving slowly on Santana's now soft member. Santana lowers herself down on her back and Quinn falls on top of her, both breathing heavily and seeing stars that weren't from outside. Santana gulps tiredly and Quinn meets her eyes after lifting her head to rest it on her hands that lay on top of Santana's chest. She tenderly kisses Santana's swollen lips as Santana holds her, still buried deep inside—never feeling closer to someone; not even Brittany.

"Can you have babies?" Quinn asks tiredly and Santana scrunches her nose up, laughing slightly. She lifts a hand up to her hair and scratches it.

"I—uh—I don't know, but it's not like I got a bunch of babies running around somewhere. I only slept with Britt and she never got pregnant, but I still always wore condoms anyway," Santana responds as Quinn looks down in thought.

"And now me?" She mumbles and Santana nods in agreement.

"Yeah—and now you," she whispers, kissing the top of her blonde head lovingly. "When I'm ready for kids, I'm sure I'll check out to see if I have the right equipment to physically produce my own kids," she adds and Quinn nods to show she understands.

"Well Sir Wallace was very good in my opinion," she yawns and Santana's eyes widen in confusion.

"You did not just name my dick, let alone name it Sir Wallace," she argued as Quinn's hazel eyes met Santana's determined brown.

"What would you name it?" She asks with a small smile and Santana ponders this, feeling déjà vu since Brittany too wanted to name it, but she had to give Quinn props she at least didn't name it anything less masculine unlike her other blonde friend—_Princess Longbottom_ definitely killed her moods anytime she would say that name.

"I don't know—Rambo or Rocky, something strong and tough," Santana replies and Quinn quirks her eyebrow at the tanner girl.

"Babe—you don't stay nearly hard enough to deserve the name Rocky," she pecks her lips. "But it's okay, I love him just the same," she whispers, pulling Santana out of her, gasping as she does so and taking Santana's member in her hands to pump it slowly. Santana groans—as much as she'd love to go again with Quinn she wanted nothing more than to take care of her—she deserved it after all she did for her in round one, so she takes her member out of Quinn's hands and flips them over so she's hovering over the blonde's naked form, she kisses down her body then licks a trail up her thighs.

Her pussy glistens with the mixture of them both and it looks so inviting as she places Quinn's leg over her shoulder, before flicking her tongue over her clit, licking long strides up her slit and entrance—she never thought she'd taste anything better than the two of them together. She moans as she sucks her clit in between her full lips, forcing a loud moan out of the blonde who's squirming and rocking her hips. "Fuck San," she whines as Santana places a finger inside her, pumping deeply, pulling out then plunging it inside again as she continues to suck her clit. Her pleasurable cries begin to get louder as she tugs at Santana's hair, her walls clenching hard on Santana's finger before releasing a loud cry of her name, submitting to her orgasm. Her body spasms slightly as Santana licks up all her juices and lets her ride it out, kissing her way up her body to lay next to her.

Both clutch to one another almost immediately falling asleep in each other's arms, not once second guessing their actions that night.

…

The sun is shining yet again and everyone is slowly waking up tiredly, stretching, in search of some coffee and food. Once everyone was dressed in regular clothes, Finn and Puck were serving up some eggs and bacon as Quinn munched quietly on bacon and Santana clutched a cup of coffee to herself.

"How did everyone sleep?" Brittany asked all smiles acknowledging everyone with her eyes.

"I slept great actually," Sam replies taking a sip of his coffee, smiling at his girlfriend who just giggles to herself.

"Yeah I bet you would," Santana grumbles as everyone quirk their eyebrows at her, except for Quinn who chose not to make any comments.

"Please don't act like you didn't sleep fantastic," Kurt retorted to Santana who looked at him as if he had two heads. "If the moaning and screaming from your tent wasn't loud enough—I think yours overpowered Brittany's and Sam's," he added, forcing Quinn to choke on a piece of bacon, she begins coughing as Brittany pats her back to help her.

"My girl got some?" Puck asks happily and Santana rolls her eyes at his response.

"Always the oblivious one Puckerman," Santana replies to him as she sips her coffee and hands Quinn a bottle of water, who smiles appreciatively at the other girl.

"What's everyone talking about?" Brittany asks curiously and Santana just stands up, holding her hand up.

"It's nothing Britt. What do you have planned today? I'd really like to get started so we can forget this conversation," she says as she finishes up her coffee and starts walking away. No one bothers to follow her as much as Quinn wanted to, but she didn't want to be too suspicious. The only person that seemed to catch on what happened between them was Kurt and the last person she needed to say anything was him.

Brittany had plans that they all check out the waterfall two miles away from where their camp was so when word got around that they were leaving in a half hour, everyone started to get ready. Santana was sitting on her blankets, playing with her pocket knife when Quinn comes inside and shuffles around looking for her shoes.

They were silent at first, not wanting to comment on what just happened outside or to even regret anything—but what happened was real and whatever the other was feeling was causing some tension between each other.

"Puck pulled my pants down when we were kids," Santana says quietly as Quinn stops what she's doing and turns to face her. "He laughed at first then told me he was sorry after I ran home crying to my mom. As we got older he told me that he didn't care that I had a penis and if anything he was jealous because I was bigger than he was," she laughs softly, smiling at the distant memory.

"That's an understatement," Quinn replies quietly and she chuckles lowly in response.

"Anyway, when it came time for high school he promised he'd never tell anyone and even agreed to pretend that we lost our virginities to one another so it looked like I was putting out for him and only him, whereas he could fuck whoever he wanted—even you," she says the last part quietly, looking away from her best friend to hide the slight pain at admitting that.

"Then when Brittany came into the picture, I never trusted a female more—aside from my mother of course. I really liked her before all of this and when I was at her house—she caught me—erm—masturbating in her bathroom; I was like sixteen and she swore she wouldn't tell anyone, and she hasn't, but she admitted to liking me too and when we had sex it was great and after awhile I started falling in love with her—I thought she was my soul mate because things seemed to just click," she says passionately and Quinn tears her eyes away from Santana to hide her slight jealousy at the way she spoke of Brittany being her first.

"Then you happened. You always had this way about you that attracted anyone and even in high school you were considered the forbidden fruit because no one could have you, at least until Puck. I was pissed at you both, but not because I loved him, but because I love you. I care about you—you're one of my best friends, so when things between you two happened I wanted to bash his face in. I wanted to rip that Mohawk out of his head," she says with the flick of her knife, then closes it as Quinn makes eye contact with her again.

"Then yesterday happened and things with us just didn't seem real. I was ashamed when you saw me in that river, that I just wanted to cut it off and if it meant I bleed out then so be it—anything to get away from this humiliation. Then you told me that I was still the same girl you always knew and I felt my heart beat extra paces—I wanted to kiss you in that moment, but I couldn't bring myself to do so, so I did the only thing I was used to—be a bitch and run off. I didn't want to stop last night, but I wanted to give you a chance to run if you wanted to, but when you stayed—fuck when you stayed, I realized no one, not even Brittany could ever make me feel the way I felt when I was with you. I thought you could just be some fantasy, but now that I've had you, I don't want anyone to replace you and I don't want anyone else's hands on you but my own," Tears well up in Santana's eyes as well as Quinn's and before she could finish her speech, Quinn leans forward and captures her lips with her own, pulling away and resting their foreheads together.

"I love you Quinn. I love you so much," she whispers shakily at her and Quinn nods against her, closing her eyes tightly.

"I know San, I know," she replies and even though it's on the tip of her tongue, those are the only words she could muster to the other girl, but in her mind all she can think is.

_And through Hell and back, I'll love you too._


End file.
